A Tale of Two seeds
by SMAKSU
Summary: A tale of Kazuya and Jun's lives and how they twist and entertwine together.
1. A Seed Lost

A TALE OF TWO SEEDS  
  
Chapter 1 – A Seed Lost  
  
It was morning. A young Kazuya Mishima awoke with a start from his bed. His head is covered in sweat and the sheets are slightly damp and smelly. "I can't tell father," the young boy thinks with a fright. He slowly gets up out of bed and prepares to clean up once again. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," mumbles the boy.   
  
"This happens every time I have that dream."  
  
His mind still reeling from the nightmare he was so used to, Kazuya strips his filthy nightclothes and proceeds to wash. The colorful images still seem to appear before him and he can still feel the oppressing darkness that surrounds his dreams every night. That thing reaching for me....through me. Then........................nothing. The young boy shakes his head and reaches for his one security from the dream. It is a small nut that a beautiful woman had given him. He had only seen her once, but she made him feel at peace. Every time he held that small shell it makes him feel safe and secure. It is the only thing that does.   
  
"KAZUYA!!!"  
  
Startled the boy quickly grabs his clothes and pockets the nut. Running as fast as he can he approaches the doors to the main training center in the Mishima complex.  
  
"KAZUYA!!!!!!"  
  
The roar from his own fathers voice nearly drives him back from entering the doors, but he knows it will be much worse for him if he does not comply.  
  
"KAZ...." Heihachi stops in mid-sentence as Kazuya enters the room with eyes down. He immediately runs and kneels at his fathers feet.  
  
"You are late." Coolly Heihachi walks around the boy.   
  
"WHY?"  
  
Knowing better than to make an excuse the boy slowly responds,   
  
"There is no excuse, father."  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BOY! "WHY?"  
  
Kazuya trembles at the thought of what might come next.  
  
"I had the dream again."  
  
"STAND UP!!!!!!!" Quicker than the eye can see Heihachi grabs Kazuya by the hair and drags him to his feet. "I told you about that dream." The tension in his voice was apparent as well as the anger. "You are to forget it. IT MEANS NOTHING!" Dropping the boy to the ground the older man crosses the room to the one large window and looks out over his complex.  
  
"Perhaps you need to see the doctor again."  
  
"No father," begs Kazuya, "not that again. Why do I ha...."  
  
SMACK!!!! The sound rings thorough the empty room as the boy's small form flies through the air and lands in a crumpled heap in the corner.   
  
"SILENCE BOY!!! You will do as I say! We leave in an hour. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT TILL THEN!"  
  
With tears in his eyes Kazuya rushes out to the river. He slowly kneels on the soft ground. "Why father," he sobs, "why me!." Slowly he reaches into his pocket for his one reassurance. He holds it close to his heart. One tear falls down his cheek and onto the nut in his hand. "Why doesn't he love me.... WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that load scream he unconsciously flings the nut far across the river. "No!" he screams as the realization of what he has done sinks in. He tries to cross the river, but the current is too strong. "Now I am all alone," he says as he pulls himself out of the river. The water mixes with his tears until he can cry no more. "I can't take it. Why am I here. I just want to die."   
  
Suddenly the world around him turns dark. The sun is gone. There is just blackness. A voice from the dark speaks quietly, "you are not alone now."   
  
"Wh wh wh who are you?"   
  
"I am a friend. Why are you crying?"  
  
Suddenly very angry Kazuya screams, "My father is taking me away from here to a horrible doctor and and I I HATE HIM I CAN'T I WISH HE WERE DEAD" Shaking with anger Kazuya drops to the ground and begins beating it with his fists.  
  
With a soft chuckle the voice replies, "It is good to hate him. I understand. I will help you if you ever need me. All you have to do is ASK." With that last word the darkness fades and day shines bright on the land once again.   
  
Kazuya screams out, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME"   
  
In the back of his mind a small voice whispers, "you will know" then it is gone.  
  
Kazuya stands and looks across the water. "Grow Strong," he says to the nut. "Be like me. I will never cry again."   
  
With that Kazuya slowly walks back toward his destiny, and across the river a small seed takes its first root. It is not the only seed that has taken root that day. Another has planted a seed in the mind of a young boy. What will become of these two seeds. Only time will tell. 


	2. Love Planted

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 2 – Love Planted  
  
The morning sun was just peaking over the mountains as Wang Jinrey began his daily morning routine. Usually these walks gave Wang a sense of peace and contentment. Today was different. His mind was still in turmoil over what he had witnessed the day before.   
  
With slow graceful movements Wang Jinrey moved through his daily Tai Chi routine. Already a master of Shini-roku-Go-Ken, Wang had taken up Tai Chi to center himself and find better inner balance. Something seemed different today though. His routine did not seem to flow as smoothly as usual. His concentration wavered for the first time in years and he stopped.   
  
"Something is wrong here."  
  
Slowly he drops down into a meditative posture and tries to concentrate on the strange feeling he is getting. His eyes close and he reaches out toward the source of discomfort. SLAM. With a start his eyes snap open and the realization of what is happening crosses his face.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He quickly rises and runs down from the top of the mountain.   
  
"I must stop him, he thinks. "It is here and is already trying to reach the boy. I must get there before it is too late."   
  
He finally reaches the bottom of the mountain and he can see the river in front of him.   
  
"There is still time."   
  
He can see the boy across the river holding something in his hand. The boy rears back his hand and prepares to throw the object. Still from quite a distance away Wang yells,   
  
"NO! KAZUYA DO NOT THR....."  
  
The nut sails from the small boy's hand and in that same instant a powerful force stops Wang in his tracks. He is frozen and cannot move. He tries to speak but cannot. A voice then speaks to him, "FOOLISH OLD MAN!!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD STOP THIS? HE IS MINE NOW!!!!"   
  
Finally able to force some words out Wang pleads, "Take me in his place, I am a more worthy sacrifice."  
  
Wang gasps as the pressure increases 10 fold.  
  
Viciously the voice continues, "I CANNOT TAKE YOU OLD ONE!!!!" SHE, WILL NOT LET ME! YOU ARE BEYOND MY GRASP! BUT THE BOY IS MINE BY RIGHT, and NONE not even SHE can stop me!"  
  
With that the pressure decreases and Wang is free. He looks towards the boy and sees him stand up, briefly say something, then walk with a slow determined purpose toward the main Mishima complex.   
  
For the second time in his life Wang has failed. First, when he failed to save the boy's mother when she gave birth and now he had lost the son as well. Showing his age he slowly gets up and walks toward the river. Sitting on a nearby rock, he s puts his bald head in his hands and one tear falls onto the ground in front of him.   
  
"Kazuya is lost. I have failed again."  
  
"Old man why do you cry?"   
  
The sudden appearance of a small girl startled the old man. He quickly regains his composure and with a weak smile on his face he replies,  
  
"I am sad young one, I have lost something dear to me,"   
  
With a bright smile on her face the young girl pulls a small oval object out and puts it into Wang's hand.  
  
"I found this on the other side of the river. Something told me to give it to you. I hope you like it."  
  
When the seed touched his hand time seemed to freeze and a quiet voice spoke in the back of Wang's mind.   
  
"You did not fail. This day was meant to be. I have a task for you. Plant this seed in your garden and let it grow. It may be the only thing that can save Kazuya's soul."  
  
With that the spell was broken and Wang looked at the child in front of him.  
  
"Thank you, my child. This is a very special thing you have done for me. I wish to reward you. What do you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything sir, you just looked like you were in pain and needed a friend."  
  
A great big smile appeared on the girl's face as she peeked over at the seed in Wang's hand. With great excitement she asks, "Sir, there is one thing. If you are going to plant that, can I help take care of it. I love plants and trees and animals and I would do a good job."  
  
The look of innocence and joy on the girls face made Wang smile.   
  
"Of course you may my dear. We can go plant it right now. I have the perfect spot.   
  
The old man and the little girl start toward the garden.   
  
What is your name Child?"  
  
The bright smile never wavers as the small girl replies,  
  
"My name is Jun."  
  
The morning sun was just peaking over the mountains as Wang Jinrey began his daily morning routine. Usually these walks gave Wang a sense of peace and contentment. Today was different. His mind was still in turmoil over what he had witnessed the day before. "How will a single seed save Kazuya's soul?" 


	3. A Tree Grown

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 3 – A Tree Grown  
  
The wind whipped through the branches of the tall oak tree that stood in the middle of the garden. It was 17 years ago to this day that the now giant tree was planted in the ground.   
  
"Amazing!" Thinks Jun Kazama as she stands by the giant oak. "I can't believe how tall and fast this tree has grown." She slowly runs her hand across the rough bark of the tree. Not a blemish can be found and an aura of peace and love emanate from every pore. "Simply Amazing!"   
  
Jun Kazama was back on the grounds of the Mishima complex for the first time in 11 years. She and her family had moved to Tokyo when she was twelve. She stayed there through her teenage years and then went away to school. Her main interest had always been nature and animals so she became a Wild-life Protection Agent. However, her return to the Mishima complex was not a trip for remembrances. She was here to right a wrong. There had been reports of animal torture by the Mishima Syndicate and she was here to stop it.  
  
Jun turns around as a familiar sound hit her ears.  
  
"It is amazing isn't it," says the soft voice. "It has grown so tall in so short a time."  
  
"Uncle Wang," Jun says with a smile. She quickly runs over and embraces the old man. "I've missed you so much. How have you been? You look simply....."  
  
"Old...." he interrupts with a gleam in his eye. From the look of embarrassment that crossed Jun's face the old man knows what she is thinking. With a chuckle he states, "I am old. I am old and I am at peace with myself. Now child, what brings you back?"  
  
Slowly Wang lets Jun help him to the small bench by the oak tree. "I am here to fight in the tournament. I must find out who is responsible for the deaths of all the animals in this area."  
  
"It is a dangerous tournament child. There was much death in the first tournament. Are you prepared?"   
  
"Yes, I have trained hard over the years and I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Wang gently reaches over and puts Jun's hand in his. His eyes close and he seems to be listening for something. Suddenly a smile crosses his face and he speaks, "My child you are ready for the task that is ahead of you. Watch, learn, listen, and most of all you must trust those whom you should never trust. That is all I may say." With these last words the old man quickly gets to his feet and with a grace that defies his age briskly walks up toward the mountains.  
  
Jun slowly sits back to ponder his words. "Trust those whom I should never trust. What does that mean?" She slowly stands to her feet and walks back to the tall oak. Placing her hand gently on the bark once again she lets the peace and tranquility fill her mind. It is then that she senses another presence far behind her. Turning quickly she sees the briefest flicker of a shadow fading in the distance. She quickly runs to try and catch the figure before it disappears, but he is already gone. "HE!" she thinks with surprise. "I know he is male. He seems so familiar to me. I don't know anyone here but Wang, but I feel like I know him somehow." With these thoughts running through her mind Jun makes her way back to the seclusion of the garden and the great oak.   
  
Meanwhile, Kazuya Mishima nears the secret entrance to his office suite. His thoughts are confused as he thinks on the girl.... no the woman he saw in the garden. "Who is she? She seems so so ......familiar. I must find out more!" 


	4. Lovers Meet

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 4 – Lovers Meet  
  
Jun Kazama slowly stretches out her slightly sore muscles in preparation for her next match. It has been four days since the tournament started, and she has faired well in all of her matches. Today might be different. She looks at her opponent across the fighting area and makes a quick assessment of her fighting skills. The tall blonde is slowly pacing back and forth muttering to herself. Jun can tell that unlike her previous matches this one is going to be tough. This woman is a trained professional and Jun knows that she must be on her guard.   
  
The call for the match to begin comes sooner than expected. "JUN KAZAMA verses NINA WILLIAMS" Both combatants step into the middle of the large circle set aside for this match. Jun bows slowly while keeping one eye trained on her opponent. The other just waves her hand and sarcastically says, "Lets get this over with!"  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Jun takes a quick step back to try and judge her opponents fighting style. She didn't have long to wait, because Nina suddenly steps in with a flurry of high punches that send Jun sailing back across the field. Jun falls to one knee. Looking up she sees Nina start to do a complete flip toward her. "That's a mistake", thinks Jun as she quickly stands and using a move that Wang had shown her years before, grabs the side of her opponents leg and sends her quickly into the ground. Then she puts a fist smack into Nina's gut.   
  
"Bitch you'll die for that," Nina states as she rolls back and away from Jun.   
  
Without batting an eye Jun quickly turns up the pressure and begins a series of attacks designed to confuse her opponent. Low sweep, high punch, high punch, sweep again...... the moves sing out, but Nina adeptly blocks every attack. Nina's guard appears to drop for an instant and Jun throws out a quick high punch that is sure to put Nina at a disadvantage. The punch sails straight and true, right into the waiting arms of the female assassin. Jun's arm is carried high into the air as Nina steps under and flips Jun to the ground. Jun looks up just in time to see Nina's heel rushing toward her face. She rolls away almost in time and Nina's heel barely hits the back of her head. Nina doesn't miss a step as she rushes in toward seemingly helpless Jun, but Jun is ready. As Nina approaches Jun quickly rushes forward and connects with a massive uppercut that sends Nina high into the air. Jun continues to attack while her opponent is still flying through the air. A quick high punch is followed by a low sweep keeps Nina floating and Jun continues with another punch and then a roundhouse kick that sends Nina hard into the ground. Upon impact assassin is stunned and she lays there for one second too long as Jun flips sideways and lands directly on Nina's chest. A moan escapes from Nina's lips and Jun instantly feels sorry for her opponent. She knows that she had broken at least two ribs and might have punctured a lung. She turned and walks away from her opponent back toward her starting point. She knows that the medics will tend to Nina's wounds.  
  
"BITCH!!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!!!!!!!!"   
  
At the sound of Nina's angry voice Jun turns and sees the glint of a knife in her hand. From this distance Jun knows she doesn't stand a chance and prepares herself to take the blow. It never lands. From behind Nina a large form appears. An arm wraps around the back of her neck and flips her over onto the ground. He then picks her up and brings one foot up and slaps it across one side of her face then back across the other side. The force of the blow sends Nina to the ground.   
  
"It's him!" thinks Jun.  
  
The large man calls two guards over to hold Nina up. He slaps her once across the face to wake her up. Jun leans in closer to here what he says next.   
  
"I know why you are here," he whispers. "Did you really think you could kill me. ME!"  
  
"Rot in hell, Kazuya." A drop of blood dribbles off the corner of her lips. Kazuya wipes the blood slowly across Nina's cheek. A cold smile distorts the features of his face.  
  
"You first!"   
  
Jun looks on in horror as Kazuya's fist begins to glow, no it doesn't just glow it seems to writhe with energy. He steps back to deliver the final blow. At that moment Jun makes a decision.   
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!"   
  
Reaching out she wraps her arms about Kazuya's electrified arm and instantly the electricity dissipates into nothing. Anger seething from every pore Kazuya turns, "HOW DARE...........you"  
  
Jun preparing for the worst, looks directly into Kazuya's eyes and sees a myriad of emotions cross his face. First anger than confusion and then.........was that fear she could see play across his eyes. A coldness then radiates from him and something seems to lock up inside. Turning to his guards Kazuya orders them to take the assassin to a holding cell.  
  
Turning calmly to Jun, "Never...........do that again."  
  
"You were going to kill her!"  
  
"She would have killed me first. Why do you think she was here? She is an assassin that was hired to kill me and, she would have killed you as well if I had not interfered. Why would you even want to save a person such as her?"  
  
With a smile Jun steps closer to Kazuya, puts her hand on his arm and whispers quietly,   
  
"There is good in everyone. For some it is just harder to find."  
  
Looking down at her hand on his arm he quickly takes a step back, turns and walks away.  
  
Jun looks at his retreating form and hears him mutter under his breath, "There is no good in me." 


	5. Darkness Falls

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 5 – Darkness Falls  
  
Darkness..............  
  
The rays of the sun had long ago slipped into the cold depths of the ocean and darkness covered the land. A gentle breeze slowly drifted through the trees surrounding the Mishima complex. A few guards walked the perimeter. All was peaceful and calm.  
  
Darkness..............  
  
Darkness...............  
  
Reaching for me through me then....................nothing but  
  
Darkness................  
  
No not just darkness.............. Something else............ Something different..................  
  
Light............................then...............  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
With a start Kazuya Mishima awakes from the familiar dream. His body is drenched in sweat and the giant scar on his chest throbs. He is out of breath and it appears that the scar is glowing a pale red.   
  
"Again! Its happening again!"  
  
It has been months since he last had this dream. It is still as familiar to him now as from the first night he had it. First the bright colors turning dark. Then that thing reaching for him, through him then...............nothing. Slowly as the pain from his scar subsides Kazuya slides out of bed and walks over to the large mirror. Looking at his reflection he traces the ragged scar across his massive chest.   
  
"How many more times must I endure this! I will rid myself of this, WEAKNESS!"  
  
Crossing over to a large rug in the middle of the room, Kazuya kneels and prepares to eradicate the dream from his mind one piece at a time. He has used this method before, but it only seems to work for several months at a time. The process is simple really. Recall the dream, see each scene in your mind, and simply forget them. His eyes close and the images come to him again.   
  
COLOR...........................  
  
Darkness.........................  
  
Reaching for me............  
  
Through me...................  
  
Then....nothing..............but...............  
  
"LIGHT!" The newness of it hits Kazuya. His mind reels. Something new. He has never experienced any dream but the darkness. He slowly regains his composure and draws inward once again. "There," he thinks as he finds the light in his mind's eye once again. Closer and closer he approaches until he can make out a small form within the light. Then he losses control...........  
  
Darkness..................  
  
Reaching for me.................  
  
Through me.................  
  
For her...............  
  
A sudden intake of breath is the only sound in the room as Kazuya wakes. His arms are twitching and his eyes can't focus. After several minutes he finally is able to move his head enough to see the complete and utter destruction of his room. There are burn marks along the walls. Large holes are everywhere. Never before has it been this bad.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
Kazuya staggers to his feet and with a stumbling ramble walks toward what is left of the door. One thought is predominant in the front of his mind......  
  
"I must find her! I need to know!" 


	6. Lovers Joined

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 6 – Lovers Joined  
  
The cool night wind blows through the curtains in Jun Kazama's small room. From her bed Jun turns to look at the clock for what must be the hundredth time. "I can't sleep," she thinks. "First the fight. Then the knife. Then..........him. Kazuya." The thought of him causes the hair on the back of her neck to rise slightly and she can feel goose bumps forming across her arms and face.  
  
"Kazuya," she whispers aloud. Shaking her head back and forth she attempts to push the thought of him from her mind. With determination she lays her head back on the pillow and forces her eyes shut.   
  
Ten minutes pass.....  
  
Jun's eyes pop open and she sits up with a sigh.   
  
"This isn't working."  
  
She throws the covers back and decides to take a walk to clear her mind. Barefooted and dressed only in a nightgown she heads out the back door of the small guest house she is in. The smell of nature and the cool breeze calm Jun almost instantaneously. Her mind now calm she allows her feet to travel down a small familiar path. In the distance the moonlight shows the form of a large oak tree...her oak tree, the one she and Master Wang planted so long ago. "I love this place," she thinks as she slowly approaches the large tree. For years this is the spot where she laid her troubles out and meditated with nature. Tonight is no different. As she kneels to the ground she places a hand on the rough bark of the tree and a warm calm feeling floods through her once again. Her eyes close and she just listens to the sounds of nature. The low croaking of a frog crosses her ears first. Then the soft sound of crickets fills the air. Listening to the sounds of the night they confirm what she already knew to be true. She is not alone. He is here. Behind the bushes. Just watching.  
  
A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she speaks.   
  
"You might as well come out. I know you are here."   
  
She hears the figure begin to move quickly away so she quickly calls after him.  
  
"Kazuya Mishima! Why do you run? Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Jun hears nothing at first, but then the sound of soft footsteps slowly heads her way. She can hear him walking but still she cannot see him. Finally he steps from the shadows into the moonlight. As the dim moonlight shines across his bare chest, Jun sees for the first time the giant scar.   
  
"What......" says Jun in shock.  
  
Tracing the edge of his scar Kazuya replies,  
  
"It was a gift. From my father. You can see how much he LOVED me."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It is a long story. Perhaps another time."   
  
As he begins to move away once again, Jun quickly runs over and stops him with her outstretched hand.  
  
"I can think of no better time then now. Come sit with me."  
  
Kazuya looks at the offered hand and then up into her large soft eyes. The coldness that has enveloped him for so long seems to dissipate a little under her soft calm gaze. He slowly nods his head and she leads him under the large oak tree. They sit, one across from the other and he begins.  
  
"My father has never loved me. In fact I am nothing more than a reminder of his own failure. When I was a boy he would beat me everyday for no reason. And every time I tried to do something right it was wrong. One day I had had enough. I remember that day clearly in my mind. I was being forced to leave once again, back to the doctors AGAIN. It was too much. I wept by that river. I cried my last tears there. When I got up I swore that I would be strong that I would never cry again, and that my FATHER would never ever hurt me again."  
  
As he talked Jun slowly slid over next to him underneath the giant tree. She placed her hand in his and he continued to speak.  
  
"After I left the river I didn't look back. I knew what I had to do. I would go away to prepare. I would be good enough so my father would have to respect me if not love me. So I ran up to the cliffs to hide until he left. He didn't care. I thought he would just leave. I was wrong. He came for me that night......."  
  
………………………………………………………………  
  
Heihachi Mishima stepped out from behind a large boulder on top of the mountain. With barely controlled anger he calls out to his son,  
  
"KAZUYA!!!!! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT!"  
  
Hiding in the rocks the boy makes a decision. It is time to stand up to his father.  
  
"I am here!!!"  
  
He steps out and walks with head held high toward the towering figure in the distance. A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky and he can see that his father is slowly walking towards him. Kazuya stops several paces from his fathers menacing figure and says,  
  
"I am not going. I will stay here."  
  
For the first time in years Heihachi looks stunned. With a sudden curiosity he asks,  
  
"Why do you defy me? You are nothing without me."  
  
"I am ME! I AM KAZUYA MISHIMA!! I WILL BE STRONG!!! AND I DO NOT NEED YOU!!!!"  
  
With anger pent up from years of abuse and frustration Kazuya strikes out at his father and hits a clean blow across his face. Heihachi staggers back a step from the blow, amazed and angered at the power the small boy seems to have. Turning to face his son once again his anger increases ten fold and he shouts,  
  
"BOY!!! YOU WANT TO BE STRONG! YOU WANT TO BE POWERFUL!! I WILL TEACH YOU WHAT REAL POWER IS!"  
  
With those last words Kazuya's fate is sealed. The grand master of the Mishima style Karate steps in and delivers a powerful two handed blow to his son's rib-cage. Sparks fly and Kazuya lands several feet away. Quickly the older man rushes over to the fallen boy. He raises his foot in the air and brings it smashing down with killing force onto the outstretched arm of his son. A moan of pain escapes Kazuya's lips along with a mixture of blood and spit. Heihachi then bends and picks his son up by the back of his pants and carries him to the edge of the large cliff.  
  
"SO YOU WANT POWER. YOU WANT TO BE STRONG!!!! IF YOU SURVIVE THIS YOU WILL BE STRONG!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE CALLED A MISHIMA!!! I DENOUNCE YOU!!! YOU ARE NOTHING!!! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING!!! NOW YOU WILL BE NOTHING!!!!"  
  
With those last words Heihachi Mishima throws his son from the tall cliff.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A few tears slowly drop to the ground as Kazuya finishes his story. Jun cannot believe what she is hearing and her heart goes out to him as he finishes.  
  
"And that is how I got this scar. I lay bleeding and broken on the ground barely alive. I almost gave up. But the opportunity to survive came and I took it! I chose to live. I chose to live so I could have revenge."  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes Jun asks, "but how did you survive from that," pointing to the giant scar. "No one could survive."  
  
"I did. I asked for the chance for revenge and I GOT IT. I SURVIVED and my father paid a price for what he did to me. He has not paid that price in full. He will pay it soon.  
  
Turning from her then Kazuya steps away from the tree and stares out into the night. Rising slowly Jun walks up behind him and puts her hand on his arm.  
  
"Why must you always seek this revenge. It will destroy you. Let it go. There is so much more to life, so much more to be done then to seek constant destruction. Please.....just LET IT GO!"  
  
Kazuya looks down at the small strong hand on his arm. Then looking away into the dark once again he asks,  
  
"Who do you face tomorrow?"  
  
Puzzled Jun replies,   
  
"I don't know. They do not tell us until morning."  
  
"I know who you face. You face him..................my father."  
  
Turning to face her he says, "Tonight you said that I was afraid. You are right. I am afraid...............I am afraid for you. I do not understand why. I have never had fear. Not for myself or for anyone else. But I see you and I......"  
  
Realizing he has somewhat lost control of his emotions he pulls away from her and leans on the tree. Jun slowly walks up behind him and asks,  
  
"and You what?"  
  
Putting her hand on his arm once again Jun slowly turns him around to face her. She looks up into his eyes. They are closer now. Closer then they have been before. Keeping her gaze locked with his she softly repeats her question one more time.  
  
"and You what?"  
  
Kazuya looks down into her eyes. He can see the moonlight reflecting off of them and the coldness that had rested in his heart melts in that moment. His hand rises and he caresses her cheek as he responds,  
  
"I care."  
  
Then slowly and with a gentleness he felt for no other, he lowers his lips to hers. As the kiss deepens Kazuya opens his eyes for one brief moment and if one passed by they would swear that his eyes glowed a deep red. Then it is gone and the night sounds surround the young lovers, covering them with the soft gentle noises of nature. 


	7. Evil Grows

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 7 – Evil Grows  
  
Morning dew covers the ground as Kazuya watches Jun breath deeply in her sleep. His eyes travel up and down her sleeping form. They finally come to rest on the contours of her lovely face. A face he has known for only a short while, but it is a face that he has also known for a lifetime. "I love her," he thinks to himself. With this thought in mind he slowly leans back against the giant tree. Thoughts of revenge and power cross his mind. He thinks of his empire, HIS empire not his fathers. Then he thinks of her. Whispering softly,  
  
"I could leave it all for you. I will leave it all."  
  
With these words a giant burden is lifted from his heart to be instantly replaced with an even greater weight. A sudden pain rips through his chest and his breathing comes in short soft gasps. Then the dark voice speaks from inside.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND! FROM THE MOMENT YOU CALLED MY NAME YOU WERE MINE! I HAVE LET YOU CONTROL YOUR LIFE TILL THIS MOMENT! NOW YOU MUST COMPLETE THE BARGAIN WE MADE!"  
  
"I will not! Things have changed."  
  
The voice grows suddenly quiet and Kazuya stops breathing.   
  
His eyes open and he is in another place. It is the place of his dreams. The dark expanse seems to go on forever and a dark blue light illuminates everything. "Where am I," he thinks and the thought echoes throughout the expanse. In the distance a bright light approaches and from the light steps a familiar figure. He can see the soft curves and the gentle face.   
  
"Jun....what are........You are not Jun!"  
  
A deep frown crosses Kazuya's face as Jun's small form steps near. In every aspect this creature appears to be her. She steps close and slowly reaches her hand toward his face.   
  
"Of course it is me.....Kazuya you know that I......LOVE YOU."   
  
As the last words echo from the Jun things mouth her voice lowers evilly and she brings her hand hard across the side of his face. Staggering from the force of the blow, Kazuya crumples to the ground and clutches his injured face. Looking up at the form of his love Kazuya sees her eyes begin to glow a deep red. She smiles evilly and an small dark chuckle escapes her lips. She stands tall then and from all around the dark becomes darker and the sound of nothing becomes thicker. She looks down at Kazuya once more then simply says, "NOW!" and explodes in a shower of dark light.   
  
Momentarily blinded Kazuya shakes his head to clear the image of his love's exploding body from his mind. Looking up at last he sees a large form standing in her place. A form of pure evil. Sharp claws protrude from its hands and feet. Giant wings rise up from its massive back. Its eyes glow red like the fires of hell. Rising to his feet Kazuya stands his ground in front of the menacing figure. With no fear in his voice he asks,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The evil being walks slowly around Kazuya. It chuckles every now and again. Then when it is in front of Kazuya it suddenly turns and speaks directly into his face.  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW?"  
  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"  
  
"I AM YOU!!!"  
  
With sudden clarity the memory appears in Kazuya's mind......   
  
Alone at the bottom of the cliff. Broken, bleeding, with death nearby a dark voice speaks.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Barely able to speak the words the boy replies,  
  
"To live"   
  
"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"I wa I wan.....I WANT REVENGE!"   
  
"YES!" the dark voice shouts, then quietly, "Just ask me. I can give it to you. All you have to do is ASK!"  
  
"Give it to me! I WANT IT ALL!!! HE WILL PAY!!!  
  
Lightning crashes overhead and a large form appears next to the boy. It's giant clawed hand reaches high into the air and then thrusts down through the boys chest, grabbing the boys still beating heart. The scream of pain is mixed with a scream of ecstasy as the beastlike figure rips the heart from within and crushes it between its claws. The dark blue form then begins to melt and settle in the dark wound, filling every pore. The boy's eyes open and....  
  
Once again the dark chamber appears before Kazuya. The revelations he has seen have shocked him to the core.   
  
"No. This cannot be."  
  
The beast circles him once again.   
  
"I OWN YOU. YOU BOUGHT YOUR LIFE WITH YOUR SOUL. YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
The demon grabs Kazuya and drags him over to a small clear pool.   
  
"LOOK! Tell me what you see!"  
  
The crystal clear water of the pool ripples, distorts, and then a picture forms. A small young woman lies under a large tree. Near her sits a man. The man then turns and looks up through the pool and stares Kazuya in the face. A large eye seems to have formed in the middle of the mans forehead, and the man is smiling a dark evil smile.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"It is me, but I am different."   
  
"FOOL! IT IS I YOU SEE! I CONTROL YOUR BODY AS WELL AS OWN YOUR SOUL."  
  
"What use do you have for me then? Why not just kill me?  
  
"I still have need of you for now, so today I give you a choice."  
  
"YOUR ONLY CHOICE."  
  
"OBEY ME AND JUN LIVES, OTHERWISE SHE DIES NOW!"  
  
Looking at the clear pool, Kazuya can see the man walk close to Jun. The man's fist raises in the air and sharp claws form at the ends. Looking away Kazuya quietly states,  
  
"I will serve you."  
  
"SWEAR ON HER LIFE."  
  
Looking up at the dark being hatred flows from Kazuya as he responds,  
  
"ON JUN KAZAMA'S LIFE I SWEAR I WILL SERVE YOU!"  
  
The devil smiles then calmly speaks,  
  
"Go. Kill your father. Enjoy this, I give it to you as a gift."  
  
The devil fades and Kazuya opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. Looking down he sees his hand still poised to strike. Unclenching the tight muscles, he slowly kneels down and looks at his love. Watching her slow breathing sends the pain of loss and regret rolling through his gut. He touches her face for the last time with the knowledge that he can never see her again. Rising quietly he walks to meet his fate. He now knows what must be done. 


	8. Love Missing

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 8 - Love Missing  
  
Drip....Drip....Drip....  
  
A small morning shower wets the leaves of the large tree in the middle of the garden. Small drops of water slowly fall off the giant tree and land on Jun's soft cheek. Waking, Jun slowly sits up, wipes her cheek, and stretches her weary muscles. Looking around she takes in the beauty of the morning and recalls the wonders of just a few hours before. Putting her hand to her lips she remembers the softness of his kisses and the tenderness with which he held her. And now, he is gone. She smiles slightly. From the beginning she knew that he would not be here in the morning, but also deep in her heart she knows that they are joined by a bond. A bond of love formed from the merging of two souls. Nothing held back. Nothing reserved. Just love shared equally from one person to another. Smiling again at the thought Jun rises from the ground with a sigh. "The day must go on," Jun thinks as she slowly walks up the path toward her room.   
  
Reaching her room Jun looks at the small clock on her dresser. 10:35AM. "Plenty of time," she thinks. Her match is scheduled for 2:00 in the afternoon. She has to report the field by 12:45 to find out who her opponent is. With a start she realizes that she already knows. The night before Kazuya revealed that her opponent was none other than his father, Heihachi Mishima.   
  
"Heihachi Mishima!!!"  
  
Clenching her fists in anger she thinks, "This man, this....this beast had thrown his own son, her only love off a cliff and left him to die."  
  
"For this and this alone I WILL KILL HIM!!!" The anger in her voice startles Jun. Never before had she killed anything, let alone a person. Her mind reeling in confusion Jun sits heavily on her bed deep in thought. "Can I do it.....can I really kill him?" The answer forms in her mind almost instantly.....  
  
"Yes......but not without thinking it completely through."  
  
Slowly she rises from the bed and crosses to the middle of the room. Kneeling on the floor she closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. Her mind focuses inward and she begins the mental preparation for what will be the most difficult match of her life.....  
  
One and a half hours pass........  
  
Jun's eyes open and her face is set and secure. The confusion that gripped her mind before is gone. "Heihachi Mishima must die." With this thought secure in her mind Jun grabs her fighting gear, changes, and quickly walks out of the cabin. As she approaches the large field where the match is to be held, she notices the lack of spectators. "Strange," she thinks. In front of her a large tent is set up. Inside she will receive final instructions before the fight begins. Pulling the large flap aside she steps through. No one.......  
  
Frustration crosses Jun's face as she steps out of the tent. A guard is walking across the large field toward the front gate of the Mishima complex. Jun quickly runs over to him.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
The guard continues to walk.  
  
"SIR!!!"  
  
Still nothing. The guard continues on ignoring Jun completely. Coming to a stop Jun drops her bag on the ground in utter disgust.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" she yells after the guard. Not really expecting a response Jun chooses another course of action. Picking up her bag she runs toward the main office buildings.   
  
"If anyone can tell me what is going on it is him," she mutters under her breath. Looking up she can see the tallest building is in front of her. "This is it." Taking the elevator to the top floor, Jun steps into the large office of Kazuya Mishima. A small desk is located in front of two double doors that lead to Kazuya's private office. A small muscular man sits at the desk.  
  
"May I help you. Miss....."  
  
"Kazama....and I'm looking for Kazuya Mishima."  
  
Smiling politely the man says,   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kazama, but Mr. Mishima is not available at this time. Perhaps there is something I could help you with."  
  
Still irritated Jun replies, "Yes maybe you can. I had a match scheduled for this afternoon for the Iron Fist Tournament. No one is there and I want to know WHAT IS HAPPENING."  
  
Calmly and somewhat bored the man states, "That is usually handled at the main match tent. You should check there before...."  
  
Slamming her hand hard on the desk Jun crossly states, "Look, no one is there and I want to know why MY MATCH has been canceled. Now get on that computer and FIND OUT......NOW!"  
  
Looking slightly irritated the man slowly pulls his chair up to the computer and begins to type.  
  
"Let me see.....Jun Kazama....scheduled to fight......ohhhh....Um…your match has been canceled for this afternoon. I believe it will be rescheduled later."  
  
"Who canceled it?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say."  
  
Thoroughly frustrated Jun quickly turns the monitor in her direction. The man quickly pulls the plug out of the wall, but not before Jun reads the name by the cancellation order.   
  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"Miss I think its time for you to leave!"  
  
The man steps around the desk, grabs Jun's wrist, and attempts to force Jun out of the office.   
  
"BIG MISTAKE!!!"  
  
Quickly she steps out and pulls his arm straight. She quickly kicks back into the man's kneecap, causing his leg to buckle. Grabbing hold of the falling man's arm she quickly brings it up behind his back and forces him completely to the ground.   
  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
  
The man lays there in complete silence.   
  
"Fine have it your way." Pulling the arm up tight behind the man's back Jun then kneels on the back of his spine and pulls his head straight back with her free hand. A moan of pain escapes his lips.  
  
"I'm only going to ask one more time then something breaks. WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"He....is at the Volcano...."  
  
Lightening up the pressure a bit Jun asks, "Why?"  
  
"He only said that the tourney ends today."  
  
Jun lets the man go as the realization of what Kazuya is doing strikes her. Quickly she kneels and looks at the man's knee to see if it is broken. "Good," she thinks, "just hyper extended." She quickly rises and rushes out the door. She must reach Kazuya.  
  
Atop a large volcanic mountain two men stand and stare at each other. Their features match almost perfectly, only distorted by age. The younger of the two stands tall and proud, never blinking. After several minutes of staring at the older man Kazuya speaks,  
  
"Father. I see you survived."  
  
"Yes, FOOLISH BOY! You should have killed me when you had the chance! I will now take back what is MINE!"  
  
Still completely calm Kazuya replies,  
  
"Old man, today one of us will not leave this mountain."  
  
Smiling slightly the older man says with contempt in his voice,  
  
"SO BE IT!!!"  
  
The thunder crashes overhead as the fight begins. 


	9. Love Lost

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 9 – Love Lost  
  
As the thunder rolls overhead, the two combatants circle each other warily. Both masters of the Mishima style Karate, they know each other so well, yet they have never really known each other at all. Heihachi makes the first move. With a large sliding motion the old man quickly steps forward and extends his fist straight out towards Kazuya's gut. Kazuya smiles slightly, blocks the move with ease, and retaliates with two quick left jabs to the head followed by a strong right cross that sends Heihachi falling back. Kazuya smiles coldly and walks toward his father.  
  
"Is that all you have old man?" Kazuya taunts.   
  
Angrily Heihachi rises from the ground and attacks Kazuya again. Rushing forward and down Heihachi starts a smooth sweeping low spin that is sure to set Kazuya reeling. With ease the younger man bends down and pushes Heihachi's foot to the side. Quickly, the old man tries to retaliate, but is met with a deep sharp pain in his gut. He begins to crumple but another sharp pain quickly hits him in the face and he is sent flying. Slowly and calmly Kazuya walks toward his father. Behind him the large volcano is beginning to spew it's daily flow of lava.  
  
...........................  
  
Far below the two combatants, Jun Kazama makes her way as quickly as possible up the large mountain.   
  
The main road to the top was blocked by Kazuya's personal guards as well as the few side roads she might have taken. So her only option was to climb the cliffs from the far side of the mountain. This was especially dangerous because the daily lava flow tended to flow in this direction and then plummet into the sea below. But she had no choice. Kazuya was at the top of this mountain and she had to find him.   
  
Confused thoughts fly through Jun's mind as she reaches the half way point of her long climb. "Why did he do this? Was it to protect me? For Revenge?" Shaking the thoughts away she continues on her way to the top.  
  
...........................  
  
Kazuya walks slowly around the battered and almost completely broken body of Heihachi Mishima. The old man lays twitching on the ground. His right arm is clearly broken in several places and blood oozes from many open wounds across his face and arms. Kazuya kneels down next to his semi-conscious father and slaps him once hard across the face to wake him.  
  
With a small shudder Heihachi wakes and tries to rise. He falls back to the ground. Kazuya lifts him and props him up on a nearby rock. Kazuya then sits across from his father as Heihachi coughs, spits up some blood, and painfully speaks,  
  
"What *cough* are you? You are not HUMAN!"  
  
Half to himself Kazuya says, "No. Not anymore."  
  
Turning to his father he says, "I am what you made me father. I still remember what you said when you threw me off the cliff." Suddenly angry again Kazuya shouts, "DO YOU REMEMBER.....DO YOU? I DO..... ALL TO WELL. YOU SAID........IF YOU SURVIVE THIS THEN YOU WILL BE STRONG!!!"  
  
Moving close to his father Kazuya whispers harshly in his ear,  
  
"I AM STRONG NOW!!!"  
  
Regaining his strength slowly Heihachi asks,  
  
"How?"  
  
"That does not matter....all that matters is......."  
  
Kazuya stops as he sees a small form struggle over the cliff's edge some distance away.  
  
"Jun...." he says to himself.  
  
At this same moment a sharp pain flows through his chest and down into his arm. Gasping in pain he looks down and sees his hand beginning to change. Claws start to form and his arm begins to take on a bluish tint.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"YES!" says the dark voice in the back of his mind. "I think I will take her now....."  
  
The Volcano explodes behind Kazuya as the transformation continues. Still barely in control Kazuya looks for anything that can help him. His eyes fall on his only hope.   
  
Painfully he says, "FATHER.....I HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING, BUT I AM ASKING YOU NOW................KILL ME!!!"  
  
Looking at the strange transformation his son is going though Heihachi simply nods his head in agreement. Standing slowly Heihachi focuses his Chi as best he can. His injuries make it difficult to concentrate, but he realizes he can get one hit off before his energy is gone for good. Looking beyond his still writhing son, he focuses his attention on the large open mouth of the active volcano. A plan forms. Heihachi looks at his son one more time, focuses his energy into the end of his still good left arm, dashes forward, and.......  
  
Jun runs at full speed toward the father and son. "Why are they just standing there?" she thinks. Suddenly the volcano explodes and Jun is thrown from her feet to the ground. A large river of Lava is quickly heading her way. Realizing that she cannot make it to Kazuya before the lava reaches her she retreats back the way she came. Looking frantically for a way across Jun glances back toward Heihachi and Kazuya. Then the world seems to move in slow motion. She watches in horror as Heihachi dashes toward his son. His left fist is surrounded with blue electricity that she can see even from here. "No," she whispers as her legs begin to grow weak. Then screaming at the top of her lungs, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" In this instant Kazuya turns to look at her. Their eyes meet and he gives her a brief small smile. Heihachi's fist then hits. First through his chest then up through his chin. Kazuya's body arcs high and seems to float toward the open mouth of the volcano. Jun's legs give out and she falls to the ground as she watches his form disappear from sight. With a wail of despair she cries his name,   
  
"KAZUYA!!!! NO!!!!!!!"  
  
But he is gone. The tears come then and they won't stop falling. Her shoulders shake as she slowly lowers her head to the ground in despair.   
  
Sometime later a small form walks slowly up behind Jun. The kind sad voice speaks,  
  
"My child.....it is time to go from this place."  
  
Without looking up Jun asks,  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I saw everything."  
  
Turning on the old man with tears still in her eyes she angrily asks,   
  
"HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT? WHY.....UNCLE WANG WHY?"  
  
Walking slowly up to her Wang wraps his arms around her and softly speaks,  
  
"Child I could not stop this. This day was meant to be. Neither you nor I could stop this day from happening."  
  
Crying on his shoulder Jun nods and Wang slowly leads her from the top of the mountain. Stopping half way down Jun asks,  
  
"What do I do now? I am so alone."  
  
"My child you will not be alone forever. Kazuya will live on through you and......"  
  
Wang hesitates for a second in thought then continues, "...and your son."  
  
Shock crosses Jun's face.  
  
"But how? It was...."  
  
"Hush child I will explain all in time. For now you must grieve."  
  
Slowly the young woman and the old man make their way down from the mountain. She allows him to lead her to a small garden and he sits her by a large tree. He then leaves and allows her time to morn for her lost love. A few days later Wang finds a note by the tree. It reads:  
  
Dear Uncle Wang,  
  
I have decided to leave this place. The memories are too painful. I am going to the mountains to raise my son. I promise to teach him the goodness in everything. He will learn to love nature and he will grow to be a fine man. Thank you for all you have done for me. Thank you for telling me of my son. I will make him proud of his father. I will miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Jun  
  
Wang slowly folds the note and sits under the tree. A few small tears drop from the old man's wrinkled face. For he still remembers what the woman in white told him years before. Muttering silently to himself the old man speaks, "I am sorry Jun, but this is far from over yet." 


	10. A Son Revealed

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 10 – A Son Revealed  
  
Heihachi's broken body lay strewn across the rubble of an old temple. Around his body loyal Zaibatsu soldiers lay dead. His body is the only thing left alive. A giant being hovers above his barely breathing form. Settling to the ground the being speaks aloud,   
  
"FOOLISH MORTAL!!! YOU THOUGHT TO CONTROL ME? YOU THOUGHT YOUR WEAK MORTAL FLESH COULD DEFEAT ME? THE GOD OF FIGHT! THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! I AM INVINCIBLE!!! NOW YOUR SOUL AND THE SOULS OF THOSE YOU BROUGHT TO THIS TOURNAMENT ARE MINE! STARTING WITH YOURS!!!"  
  
As the God of Fight reaches down for the old man's body a sudden stillness fills the air and Toshin senses another presence heading toward the temple. Dropping the old man Toshin turns and waits. With each passing moment the God of Fight can feel the immense power heading its way. With each step Toshin feels fear clench its chest for the first time in ages.  
  
"NO!! IT CANNOT BE HIM!!! HE WAS BANISHED FROM THIS PLACE!!!"  
  
Toshin turns and prepares to flee, but as the form crosses the threshold of the temple Toshin captures a glimpse of his small form. Turning back the God of fight looks down and laughs. A young man, no a boy of 19 years stands in front of him. Still Toshin can sense immense power from one so young. Curiosity seizes Toshin's mind and he asks,  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO COME UNINVITED INTO MY PRESENCE?"  
  
The boy calmly stares at the massive form in front of him. Quietly he speaks,  
  
"You killed my mother....and now you will die!"  
  
The boy drops back into a fighting stance and waits for Toshin to attack. Enraged the giant human form of the beast rears back its head and gives an inhuman cry. Looking back at small form the beast speaks,  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GOD OF FIGHT!!! THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!! NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!  
  
The beast rushes at the boy and prepares to deliver a blow that is sure to knock the boy off his feet. He calls on a spirit inside him and rears back his giant fist for a devastating blow. The fist rushes in and right before it connects it is deflected by an unknown force. A growl of pure anger seeps from the giant's lips and he rushes in with two left jabs and a strong right cross. The young man blocks these but is pushed back slightly by the force of the blows. The young man retaliates with a punch series of his own. The two left jabs connect squarely and the right cross knocks Toshin back several feet. "SUCH POWER!" thinks Toshin as the boy rushes in for another attack. The beast is ready this time. The young man jumps high in the air and his right foot swings towards Toshin's head. Calling upon it's vast reserves the beast brings up a wall of energy and directs it at the point of contact where the boy's foot will connect with its body. Perfect! The foot hits and energy shoots through the Toshin into the boy sending him flying through a stone pillar. Rubble falls all around and Toshin laughs. With pounding footsteps the giant form approaches the rubble strewn ground where the boy was buried. "IT IS OVER," thinks Toshin. "I HAVE WON AGAIN!!! SOON HIS POWER WILL BE MINE AS WELL!!" At this moment a gloved hand bursts from the rubble and pushes a large piece aside. Toshin screams in anger as the boy climbs from the rubble. The only visible injuries are a few scratches on his arms and face. Toshin rushes in again and tries to knock the boy from his feet with a large overhand swipe, but the boy quickly steps out of the way and hits the beast with an uppercut that sends it high into the air. As the beast falls the boy begins a series of punches to keep the beast in the air. First a sweeping punch from the right, then from the left, and then an uppercut that pushes it just a little higher. Finally a rushing right handed punch that sends the beast flying across the room to land by the still form of Heihachi. The God of Fight slowly rises to its feet and with a scream of anger grabs Heihachi's barely breathing body.   
  
"FOOLISH BOY!!! NOW YOU WILL SEE THE TRUE MIGHT OF TOSHIN!!!!"  
  
Toshin lifts the body high into the air. Suddenly the glowing form of Heihachi's aura flares up brightly. Heihachi moans in pain as his aura slowly diminishes into a small ball that forms at the middle of his chest. The ball of light then travels through the hand clenching his throat into the human form of Toshin. Throwing the now dead husk to the side Toshin's form begins to mutate. All this time the young boy has watched. Anger grows as he sees the lifeless body of his grandfather fly away from the beast.  
  
"IS THAT HOW YOU DID IT?," yells the boy. "IS THAT HOW YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"  
  
Anger seeps from the boys skin as he rushes in on the giant beast. With a furious onslaught the boy attacks. The beast barely has time to block each hit. They are almost too fast to register. Finally the beast sees an opening and strikes. Toshin's giant right fist strikes out in a grabbing fashion. Amazingly the hit is blocked, but Toshin does not stop with just the hit. The beast turns its hand and grabs the front of the boy's neck and chest. The thing starts to squeeze but suddenly the boy steps back leaving a ripped shirt in Toshin's hand. Toshin screams in anger and the boy screams with him. Looking down into his arms the boy seems to concentrate as blue energy surrounds his arms. It is then that Toshin sees the black scar on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"NO!! IT CANNOT BE!!!"  
  
Toshin clearly remembers this boy now. Five years before it had tried to take the boy after it had taken his mother. The beast had reached down and latched onto the arm of the boy only to be repulsed by a power so great it had been banished it back to its temple for five years.   
  
The electricity around the boy's arms slowly begins to change from a bright blue to a dull red. The boy's arms drop and he looks up at the now terrified beast. An evil smile crosses the boys face and his eyes glow red as he speaks in a dark evil tone,  
  
"YES IT IS I!!! AND FOR TRYING TO TAKE FROM ME THAT WHICH IS MINE BY RIGHT.................YOU WILL BE NO MORE!!!!"  
  
The beast tries to backpedal as the boy turned demon attacks. It is too late. The attack comes so fast the beast cannot even register movement. All it feels is pain as it flies across the room. Rising to its feet it catches a glimpse of the evil form and then a giant pain explodes in its belly. The beast crumples to the floor and the demon watches as it falls. Smiling the demon bends down lifts the beast's head and says,  
  
"NOW YOU KNOW IT IS I WHO HOLDS ALL THE POWER!!!"  
  
Toshin nods weakly.  
  
"I OFFER YOU A DEAL!!! RELEASE THE SOULS YOU HOLD AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE TO SERVE ME!! IF NOT YOU DIE NOW!!"  
  
Toshin realizes it has been offered a second chance and nods its head in agreement.  
  
"Good," says the demon in a dark yet calm voice. "Now we have to end this the right way."  
  
Laughing the demon props Toshin up against the main pillar of the temple. He then steps back and starts spinning in a small tight circle. His fist glows brighter with each rotation. Toshin, realizing what is about to happen, releases its hold on the souls as the fist connects. It flies back through the pillar and lands in a heap on the other side of the temple. Barely conscious it knows that it will not die even as the temple begins to collapse around it. The demon walks slowly toward the form of Heihachi. Looking down he sees that it is breathing once again. It nods once, it's face becomes slack and the boy drops to the ground. A few seconds later the boy wakes up and looks in confusion at the self-destructing temple around him. He sees the form of his grandfather in front of him. Grabbing the unconscious old man he slings him over his shoulder and drags him from the temple.   
  
Half way down the slope Jin turns and looks back at the now destroyed temple. In the distance he can see volcanoes erupting and he can still feel the trimmers of aftershocks from giant earthquakes. "What happened in there?" thinks Jin as he lays his grandfather carefully on the ground. He shakes his head trying to remember. Nothing comes back to him. Rising slowly Jin picks his grandfather up once again and stumbles down the slope.  
  
In the distance volcanoes erupt. Earthquakes shift rocks too and fro. From the rubble of an old temple a frail small hand reaches up toward the night sky for the first time in five years. Even further away dark red eyes stare at the now open fissure that has been sealed for almost 20 years. 


	11. Love Lives

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 11 – Love Lives  
  
The large form hovers over her. Faster than thought it grabs her by the neck lifts her high then laughs as it burns her home to the ground. Her eyes glaze over and a few tears fall as she thinks of her son and how much she will miss him. The thing then looks back at her and squeezes just a bit tighter. Her air is cut off. Then the real pain begins. Not a normal pain but a pain the radiates from every pore. She can feel her very essence begin to tear away from the inside. Her mind tries to fight....but it is no use. Slowly the pain dulls and her awareness flickers in and out. Finally everything fades to black.......  
  
With a sudden jerk Jun Kazama's eyes snap open. Around her is nothing but darkness. Her arms and legs will not move and she then realizes that she is not even breathing. Forcing her lungs to expand she gasps in a breath of stale air. "Where am I," she thinks as she tries to move her arms and legs. Suddenly a distant rumbling lands on her ears. Then the tremors hit. She can feel the vibrations all around her and outside she can hear rubble falling. Without warning she hears a large crash above her head. Dust flies everywhere around her and when it clears she can see faint light above her. The earthquake stops, and finally able to move her arms she slowly reaches out of the small enclosure. With each moment she regains some strength and after a short time she is able to pull herself out. She lands in a heap on the floor and slowly looks around the large rubble strewn cavern.   
  
"A tomb," she whispers aloud.   
  
Stone coffins like the one she just occupied line the floor of the giant room. Her hand goes up to her mouth as the memories hit her....first the monster....than the pain.....then the realization hits....  
  
"I....I was.....dead," she says in shock.   
  
The memories continue to assault her and she shudders at the painful memories. She tries to block them out and one by one they slowly fade. One last remembrance sails into her mind, her final memory before the darkness. A small form ran toward her and the monstrous being. "Jin no!," her mind screams at the approaching form of her son. But it is too late....she is too far gone....the sight of him dims and is replaced by darkness.  
  
As the memory fades Jun lets out a low moan of anguish.   
  
"No!! Not my son!!"  
  
Her mind still confused Jun almost sinks in upon herself at the thought of her only son's death. But even as the despair of loss starts to grab her, a ray of hope shines bright. "I am here and he might be too," she thinks. With amazing strength for her still weak body, Jun drags herself up and stumbles over to one of the still closed coffins. She tries to push the heavy stone aside, but it will not budge. With a cry of frustration she slowly sinks to the floor and lets out a weak sob. After several minutes she regains her composure and decides on a new course of action. She must find out for sure what has happened. "Who would know?" she asks herself. The answer comes to her almost immediately. "Heihachi!" She sent her son to him that night...if anyone knows what happened he would. Slowly rising to her feet Jun looks down at herself and realizes that her clothes are gone. Looking around she sees the exit on the opposite side of the large room. Stumbling in its general direction Jun looks for something to cover her naked form. As she nears the giant doors she notices two bodies lying face down on the floor. "Zaibatsu soldiers, "she thinks, as she kneels next to one and reaches around to check for a pulse. As she touches the man's neck the skin suddenly breaks and falls away in two large pieces. Jun falls back and then gives a small startled scream as the body rolls her direction to reveal horrid burn marks across the dead man's face. Turning in disgust from the sight, the only thing that keeps Jun from heaving up her guts is the fact that there is nothing in them. After her revulsion dies down, she turns to the dead man and begins to remove his Kevlar vest and pants.   
  
"Thank God that these were fireproof," she whispers to herself as she finally gets the pants off the dead soldier. She slips the pants on then straps the vest on tight. Looking at the man's boots she sees that they are at least ten sizes to big for her. "Hmm....this will have to do then," she thinks as she throws the boots aside and starts barefooted toward the large doors. Straining with effort Jun finally gets one of the doors to swing open. As she does the rays of the morning sun illuminate the inside of the tomb. Jun turns and looks briefly into the seemingly deserted tomb and then rushes off as fast as her weak legs will carry her to find Heihachi and her son.  
  
The morning rays of the sun cross the now extinct volcano near the Mishima Complex. Dark eyes look out of a small now open crevice formed of lava from years before. The dark form speaks,  
  
"I AM FREE!!!"  
  
The dark form sits back and decides to wait until dark to emerge from the dark chasm. It has waited for 20 years, one more day will not hurt. 


	12. Friend in Need

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 12 – Friend in Need  
  
The heat of the day begins to fade as Jin Kazama slowly walks toward the large garden in the middle of the Mishima complex. He looks back to the events of the night before. He remembers forfeiting the tournament to the young Korean, Hwoarang. Then he recalls the run up to the top of the large mountain where the evil Toshin is waiting. Then nothing.... The next thing he remembers is dragging his grandfather from the falling temple. Then the slow trek back to the complex where the doctors took his grandfather to a private hospital for care. The young man tries once again to peer into the black hole in his memory..................nothing....  
  
"Damn it!" Jin says in disgust. "Why can't I remember?"  
  
Jin's footsteps bring him nearer and nearer to the garden. His mind is still troubled so he does not hear the nearly silent footsteps that follow him. The figure matches Jin's steps and slowly paces the young man. Then he steps forward and puts his hand on Jin's arm. Quick as lightning Jin turns and grabs the man's arm meaning to pull him in and render the arm useless. Equally fast the other man pushes Jin's hands away and yells,  
  
"What the hell....Damn it Jin, its me...."  
  
Jin looks up then and sees a familiar young man near the same age as himself. "Hwo..." begins Jin, but a sudden anger passes through him and he yells, "What is your problem!! You could have just called my name!!!"  
  
As Jin's fists clench in and out, Hwoarang slowly steps back. He hasn't known Jin that long, but he has never seen the young man lose his temper so quickly. As a matter of fact never at all. Jin is usually cool, calm, and collected at all times. Cautiously Hwoarang steps forward and slowly says,   
  
"I did...several times....you weren't listening."  
  
Jin steps back at this and slowly composes himself as Hwoarang continues,  
  
"Look Jin...I didn't come up here for nothing. I've got a favor to ask...."  
  
"What favor?" Jin interrupts coldly.  
  
Hwoarang, now slightly irritated himself, steps forward and points his finger in Jin's direction.   
  
"You owe me!!! I could have forced you to fight instead of letting you go off on some wild goose chase and you know it!!!   
  
"How on earth do I owe you? You are the KING OF THE IRON fist!!! You have your reward!!! What more can you want?"  
  
Hwoarang takes one step closer to Jin, jabs his finger in his chest, and says,  
  
"You!!! Its time we settled this. I didn't enter the tournament for the money. I came here to kick your ass. Now its time to show me what your made of Jap boy!"  
  
Hwoarang steps back into a fighting stance, and Jin just stares at the young Korean. Then he laughs a small laugh and turns to walk away towards the setting sun.  
  
"Go home Hwoarang. I'm not going to fight you."  
  
As Jin starts to walk away Hwoarang uses one last ploy to get him to fight. He didn't want to use this, but this fight is to important to wait any longer.  
  
"Hey Jin, your mom was sure a weak Bitch!"  
  
Jin stops suddenly and his fists clench tightly as Hwoarang continues.  
  
"I mean come on...she was supposed to be all pure and stuff. Well, I don't see your daddy anywhere! Your mom was a SLUT and you were the result!"  
  
As the words ring out from Hwoarang's lips instant regret forms in his mind. He hadn't meant to be so vicious, but now it is too late . Jin turns, his entire body is twitching from anger and he appears to barely be in control. Two tightly controlled words slip from Jin's mouth,  
  
"You're dead!"  
  
Hwoarang's eyes widen in shock as Jin's fists begin to glow a pale red. Jin then looks up and meets Hwoarang's eyes. A deep dark red light emanates from them and Hwoarang steps back in shock.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Jin starts walking slowly toward Hwoarang. Not knowing what to make of this thing in front of him, Hwoarang takes several steps back keeping his focus centered on Jin. Suddenly a small form stumbles between the two young men and crashes into Hwoarang sending him to the ground. His head hits hard and he is slightly dazed. Shaking it off Hwoarang looks up and sees a glowing red fist raised high above his head ready to strike. "HOLY SHI....." thinks Hwoarang. The fist begins to descend and Hwoarang closes his eyes and tries to prepare himself for the blow. It never lands. Before the fist strikes a small weak voice calls out from beside him.  
  
"Jin, no."   
  
The voice penetrates the anger that surrounds Jin's mind. The fire dies from his eyes and the red glow disappears from his fists. He looks at the small figure on the ground beside him.  
  
"Mother," whispers Jin in shock as he rushes to her. He looks down at her small form for the first time in 5 years. She is weak and pale. She is wearing what appears to be a Mishima soldiers uniform, and her skin is cracked and dry from dehydration. Taking her carefully in his arms Jin carries her over to a bench near the large tree.   
  
Hwoarang is still lying on the ground in a slight state of shock. He slowly sits up and looks toward Jin and Jun. He stands and walks cautiously toward them and slowly speaks,  
  
"Look Jin, um....what the hell happened back there?"  
  
Turning slowly from his mother Jin looks up at Hwoarang. There is still anger in his eyes but there is fear as well. With urgency in his voice Jin speaks,  
  
"I don't have time for this now! Please get some help! Go find the doctors! I can't move her anymore than I already have!"  
  
"But I...."  
  
"Please...."  
  
Hearing the pain in Jin's voice Hwoarang simply nods his head then runs off into the night to try and find help. Jin turns again to his mother and pulls some stray hairs out off of her face. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at her son. Her cracked lips try a small smile and she softly speaks,  
  
"Jin you are alive....I thought I would never see you again."  
  
Jin cradles her head in his arms.  
  
"I'm here mother. Help is coming. I've missed you so much!"  
  
Mother and son wait side by side for help to arrive. Only one member of this little family is missing. As the sun sets fully, a dark figure soars from a fissure into the night. It can sense them both. A dark smile crosses its face. "Soon," it thinks. "SOON!" 


	13. Family Meeting

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 13 - Family Meeting  
  
It was a dark barren place. A place full of nothing...nothing but pain and misery. This is Kazuya's life after his death. Not dead really...his body still alive through the devil's power and his soul in torment. Time has no meaning for him now. Days turn to night and night to day and he is just trapped in the empty darkness with pain as his only companion.   
  
Kazuya's eyes open and for the first time that he can remember nothing is happening. No images of his love being ripped apart or the searing agony of his own body being torn limb from limb assail him. No searing flames rack his soul. It is quiet. He slowly raises his head and looks around the endless darkness for his tormenter.   
  
Nothing....  
  
Kazuya's hopes rise from nowhere. "Perhaps it is finally over," he whispers to himself. He slowly tries to stand but realizes that his arms and feet will not respond. In fact they are being held fast to the ground by a thick purple ooze. Kazuya's hopes then fade as he realizes that he is still captive to the evil entity known as the Devil. A mist appears before him and Kazuya bows his head as his master forms before him.  
  
"KAZUYA!!!"  
  
"Yes, Lord?"   
  
The dark being smiles evilly as he looks at the defeated form of his slave. He slowly circles around the small soul as he speaks,  
  
"YOUR PAIN HAS BEEN GREAT BUT NOT GREAT ENOUGH...TODAY YOU SHALL FEEL PAIN SUCH AS YOU HAVE NOT FELT BEFORE!!!"  
  
Kazuya cringes at these words, but says nothing. The beast continues...  
  
"IT IS TIME FOR ME TO BE RID OF YOU..."  
  
Kazuya looks up for the first time and catches the beasts eyes. The beast grins darkly.  
  
"...BUT NOT BEFORE YOU WITNESS MY GREATEST TRIUMPH AND FEEL YOUR GREATEST PAIN"  
  
A small pool forms in front of Kazuya and he once again looks down on his now changed earthly form. He can see the blue wings and clawed hands. The beastly form is flying through the dark night sky. Kazuya can make out old landmarks in the distance. The Mishima Mansion is clearly visible as is the whole Mishima complex. The devilish form slowly descends and lands next to the small garden. The picture in the clear pond merges with the beasts vision and Kazuya can make out two forms near each other in the garden. Kazuya draws in a quick breath and whispers quietly,  
  
"Jun."  
  
"YES......IT IS JUN, AND.......YOUR SON."  
  
A shocked look crosses Kazuya's face and he looks at the young boy, no the young man that kneels by Jun's side. He can clearly see the Mishima hair style. The upswept brows and hair clearly distinguish this man as a part of the Mishima clan. But the acceptance of this man as his son comes when he catches a glimpse of his sons face and sees Jun in him.  
  
"My son...."  
  
"JIN IS HIS NAME...YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HE IS MINE AS YOU ARE."  
  
Kazuya looks up in shock.  
  
"YES WHEN YOU PLANTED HIM IN HER...YOU PLANTED ME AS WELL. HIS SOUL IS MINE AND SOON I WILL GO TO RECLAIM THAT SMALL PART OF ME THAT IS IN HIM AND THEN I WILL FINALLY TAKE WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR..."  
  
The devil steps in close and points down at the small form laying quietly beside Kazuya's son as he speaks,  
  
"JUN!!!"  
  
For the first time Kazuya tries to struggle against his bonds.   
  
"Never!!! She will never be yours!!! Her soul is PURE and she will never accept YOU!!!"  
  
The devil laughs loudly then suddenly grabs Kazuya by the throat and lifts him off the ground. The bonds that have held Kazuya to the floor stretch as the devil brings him face to face. The devil then whispers evilly,  
  
"OH BUT SHE WILL!!! YOU WILL SEE AND THEN WHEN I TAKE HER YOU WILL DIE..............KNOWING THAT HER PURE SOUL IS MINE!!!"  
  
With these last words the devil slams Kazuya hard to the ground then dives into the pool as Kazuya's bonds tighten around him once again. Kazuya looks into the pool again and can see through the devil's eyes that his body is once again in human form. The devil rises and begins to walk towards Kazuya's long lost family.   
  
.....................................................  
  
"I'm here mother. Help is coming. I've missed you so much!"  
  
Jin looks down at his mother and wipes some dirt from her beautiful cheek.   
  
"Mother you will be ok...I promise."  
  
Jin looks up and searches in the distance for the help to arrive. "Damn it Hwoarang....why don't you hurry," he thinks to himself. It is then that he notices someone walking quietly in their direction. He quickly stands and calls out,  
  
"Hey you...we need some help over here quick."  
  
The form continues to slowly walk towards Jin and his mother. His patience fading Jin steps toward the slow moving figure and begins to yell...but stops as he first sees a large scar across the man's broad chest. Memories from his youth race across the inner eye of Jin's brain. His mother's stories of his father come to life before him as the man steps fully into the light. It is almost like looking in a mirror.   
  
"Father?" Jin whispers in shock as he slowly takes a small step forward.  
  
Jun's eyes snap open and she rises slowly and looks toward the form of her former love. One look confirms it all. This is not Kazuya.   
  
"Jin stay away from him!" Jun commands.  
  
"But..but it is...."  
  
"Jin that is not your father...trust me..."  
  
Jin nods and takes a step back toward his mother but suddenly the dark form once known as Kazuya speaks in a dark voice.  
  
"Jin...I believe it is time we had a father and son talk. You have something of mine and I WANT IT BACK!!! Come here son!!"  
  
Jin looks down as his legs begin to move of their own volition. Jun stares on in shock as her son walks and stands next to his father.   
  
"I'm not...I...."   
  
"SILENCE!!!" Kazuya's evil form shouts. Instantly Jin's face slackens and he stands completely silent. A small laugh echoes from the depth of Kazuya's gut and he speaks in Jun's direction.  
  
"You see....he is mine just as his father is mine. I know you know who I am...so I will not bother with this pitiful form any longer."  
  
With this Kazuya stretches his arms out wide. An inhuman wail comes from its lips and wings sprout from its back. The skin stretches and reforms into a dark blue hue and evil looking claws break through where fingers once were. The transformation completes and the devil stands before Jun in all his dark glory. Its giant wings open and close rapidly and he looks over at Jun with his evil smile. Jun looks upon his evil form and quietly speaks,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I HAVE COME FOR WHAT IS MINE.............HIM"  
  
Jun gasps as the Devil points directly at her son.  
  
"NO!" shouts Jun in disbelief.... "You cannot have him!!!"  
  
"HE IS ALREADY MINE!"  
  
The dark being motions for Jin to come to his side. The young man walks slowly towards the Devil and stands before him. Grabbing Jin's shirt the devil rips it off to reveal the large burn that is ingrained in his arm. It touches one claw to it and the burn begins to glow an evil red. The devil smiles and then brings its claw up to Jin's forehead. It cuts a small gash straight down from Jin's widows peak to the top of his nose. It then moves back and Jun looks on in horror as her son's eyes open. They are glowing a pale red and through the narrow slit in his forehead a small oval almost eyelike shape appears. The devil steps away and laughs as Jun slumps and begins to sob lightly.  
  
"NOW YOU SEE...I HAVE HIM AND NOW.............I WILL DESTROY HIM!"  
  
The devil reaches over and grabs Jin by the throat and lifts him high into the air. He slowly begins to squeeze and Jun lets out a cry.  
  
"NO!!!! STOP PLEASE!!!"  
  
The devil releases some of the pressure on Jin's neck and looks back at the petite form behind him. His devilish grin is splashed across his face once again and he asks,  
  
"WHAT DO YOU OFFER ME FOR HIS LIFE?"  
  
Slowly Jun lowers herself and kneels in front of the dark one.  
  
"I offer my life for his."  
  
"YOU WILL OFFER YOUR SOUL FOR HIS?" The devil asks expectantly.  
  
"Yes...release him and my soul is yours." Jun replies with acceptance in her voice.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
With this shouted word the devil reaches down and grabs Jun around her soft neck. He lifts her high into the air. Now both her and Jin are suspended in the Devils outstretched arms. The Devil looks first to Jin and the orb in his head begins to flash. A dark blue light connects the two orbs and black pulses race from Jin's head to the devil. Finally the dark light ceases to flow from Jin and the Devil slings him down onto the ground. Looking up at Jun it smiles and brings her face close to his. He then whispers...  
  
"It was always your soul I wanted!"  
  
Then he rears back his clawed hand and plunges it deep into Jun's chest. She cries out in pain as the devil rips out her heart and crushes it in its clawed hand. The life begins to fade from Jun's eyes and the beast looks toward the dark cavity where her heart had just been. The black light flows once again from the dark beings forehead and fills the now heartless cavity. When the light stops the form that was once Kazuya falls to the ground unmoving. Jun's form stands for just a second longer then the wound closes leaving a small oval shaped scar. She raises her head and an evil smile distorts the features of her beautiful face. She looks down at the broken form in front of her and laughs. Then she looks to where her son is crumpled in a heap. The evil smile forms once again and her eyes glow a dark red as she walks toward her son. Claws form from her fingertips as she speaks softly in the night.  
  
"TIME FOR A MOTHER SON TALK" 


	14. Love United

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Chapter 14 - Love United  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
The single word rings out through the darkness as Kazuya sees the devil plunge it's clawed hand into his loves chest. Kazuya tries to close his eyes but he is forced to watch as Jun's heart is crushed in the Devil's dark grip. Kazuya continues to look on as the devil turns its gaze back towards Jun's now dying body. As the empty chest cavity comes into view the ooze that holds Kazuya fast begins to soften and it quickly flows from the small hole down into Jun's chest. Kazuya's looks up away from the hole and looks into the distance. The dark ground that is now flowing around him and down into Jun's body seems to go on forever, but in the distance Kazuya can make out a darkness like none he has seen before. As more and more of the ooze flows into his love the darkness swiftly descends on him. The last of the devil's essence flows into the hole and the darkness slams Kazuya and he flies out into the void. Kazuya now knows pain. The darkness is like an acid. He looks down at his hands and he sees them slowly being eaten away by the penetrating darkness. His corporeal form begins to stretch out farther and farther. His mind screams in pain and as his conscience begins to fade he utters one word into the darkness.  
  
"help......"  
  
As this one word echoes through the dark void, Kazuya's mind suddenly snaps back into place and his feet touch down on solid ground. Kazuya breathes deeply and looks around. Grass and sunshine fill this place. It too goes on forever but it is full of light. A small quiet voice then speaks behind him.  
  
"Kazuya....."  
  
He turns at the sound of his name. His eyes squint as he tries to make out the figure of the bright form in front of him. Slowly his eyes come into focus and the light seems to diminish just a little bit. He can now make out the form of a woman. She appears to be wearing all white but he can not tell for the light that still surrounds her.  
  
"Wh...who are you," Kazuya slowly speaks still trying to regain his strength from his encounter with the darkness. The woman speaks,  
  
"Do you not know me....I have always been near to you."  
  
Kazuya looks hard at the bright form but shakes his head in frustration when he cannot remember. The angelic form then smiles slightly as she reaches out her hand and touches Kazuya's forehead.  
  
"Perhaps this will remind you"  
  
As the slender fingers brush his forehead a sudden bright light envelopes Kazuya's vision. Memories long forgotten emerge....  
  
The small boy barely 4 years old screams in terror. The dark dream that has plagued his mind for the past year is back again. The darkness that he doesn't understand is tearing at him and reaching for him. Tears form in his eyes as the darkness enfolds him once again in its cold embrace. Suddenly the pain stops....the noise stops...and the darkness recedes to be replaced by a bright calm light. A small calming voice reaches down through the fear that grips Kazuya's soul.  
  
"Kazuya...."  
  
The young boy still cringes in fear as the calming voice continues to call his name.  
  
"Kazuya...."   
  
Kazuya keeps his eyes closed as his name is called again. Gently oh so gently a soft hand touches his shoulder and he flinches slightly at the touch.   
  
"Kazuya..." the voice whispers quietly by his ear, "do not be afraid of me...I am here to help you."  
  
"How do I know?" whispers Kazuya.  
  
"Look at me and you will know," the calm voice assures. Kazuya slowly looks up. As he sees the beautiful features his mind calms and he falls into the beautiful woman's warm embrace.  
  
"There now...you are safe..."says the angelic figure as she rocks Kazuya back and forth in her arms. She strokes his face and softly kisses his cheek while singing a quiet songs in his ear. After a little while she slowly stands up and turns to walk away.  
  
"NO!!" Kazuya yells in fear, "I don't want you to go...it...it....will get me again...."  
  
Slowly the beautiful woman turns and smiles down at Kazuya. She then kneels down by him whispers to him.  
  
"I cannot stay longer than I have...but I will give you something that will protect you from that which you fear."  
  
Slowly she brings her hand out and clasps it lightly over Kazuya's small fingers. She then pulls her hand away and stands up to walk away. Kazuya opens his hand to reveal a small nut. He then looks up and shouts quickly,  
  
"What if I need you?"  
  
The angelic being turns, smiles and softly speaks,  
  
"Just call for me."  
  
Kazuya nods then lays down and the vision begins to fade. But this time before the vision is completely gone Kazuya hears the woman speak 4 soft words.  
  
"Be safe...my son"  
  
A bright flash fills Kazuya's mind and his eyes open to once again reveal the form of his...  
  
"Mother," says Kazuya as he falls to his knees in disbelief.  
  
Kazume Mishima smiles down at her son.   
  
"Why?," asks Kazuya, "Why did you not come to me before when I needed you?"  
  
Kazuya's mother smiles sadly then softly replies,  
  
"You never called me."  
  
At these words Kazuya sinks back onto his knees and puts his face in his hands.   
  
"And now all is lost to me," Kazuya says weakly. "Jun...my...my son...all lost to that...that thing. And it is all my fault...."  
  
As Kazuya slowly sinks down into despair Kazume kneels beside him and pulls his eyes to hers.   
  
"It is not to late...you have been given a second chance to redeem yourself. But you must choose. You can feel pain no more or you can choose to face life and death once again for a brief time."  
  
Kazume leans in close and whispers softly into Kazuya's ear,  
  
"There is still time to save them. It will not be easy but there is time."  
  
Kazuya looks up at his mother. She sees the decision in his eyes and smiles as he stands to his feet.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
..........................................  
  
"TIME FOR A MOTHER SON TALK"  
  
Jin Kazama can barely make out anything as he hears his mother's now strange sounding voice. He struggles to rise but he can barely move. His arms are week and his legs will not respond. His eyes focus on the form of his mother standing above him. He smiles weakly and asks,  
  
"Mother...what happened?"  
  
Jin's mother slowly smiles and as her eyes look with Jin's they begin to glow a dark red.  
  
"YOU'RE FATHER IS DEAD!"  
  
Jin's eye's open wide and he tries to scramble back from the now evil form of his mother. But his muscles are still not responding and he lies helpless as his mother reaches down and picks him up by his neck. Pulling him to his feet she brings him close and rubs her free hand down the side of his face and across his chest. Jin grimaces at the sensual touch of the beast in front of him.   
  
"YOU ARE HANDSOME....PERHAPS BEFORE YOU DIE WE COULD....."  
  
Her hand slides lower as she speaks and Jin's face darkens in anger. Turning his head he spits directly in the beast's face then with all his strength he manages to head butt the beast right between her glowing eyes. Devil Jun is slightly dazed by the blow and she drops Jin as he shouts,   
  
"You are NOT my mother!!!"  
  
The beast roars in anger. She rears back her foot and kicks Jin hard in the ribs. Again and again the blows fall and a small trickle of blood flies from Jin's mouth as a moan of pain escapes from his lips. The she devil then bends down and picks him up once again by the throat and throws him to land in a heap by the body of his father.  
  
"YOU DARE TO OPPOSE MY WILL....YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT...BUT NOT NOW...OH NO YOUR PAIN WILL LAST MUCH LONGER...EVERYONE YOU EVER HAVE KNOWN WILL DIE BEFORE YOUR EYES...I WILL RAPE THEIR BODIES AS WELL AS THEIR MINDS AND MAKE YOU EAT THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES....YOUR SUFFERING WILL NOT END TILL I SAY!!!"  
  
With these words the devilish woman reaches down to grab Jin, but in that instant a loud explosion of light surrounds them both. The blast flings Devil Jun far away and Jin is hurled close to the edge of the garden. Jin lands in a heap once again and a loud audible snap is heard as his arm breaks in several places. Jin cries aloud as his arm breaks but turns to look in the direction of the bright light. What he sees amazes him. Kazuya's body is suspended in a writhing snakelike pattern of electrical light. His body twitches and flies about within the large circle of light. Jin gasps silently as his fathers body suddenly stops twitching and hangs motionless in mid air the electricity still writhing about him. Kazuya's head slowly rises and he opens his eyes to meet his son's gaze. His eyes are ablaze with a blue fire that seems to radiate from the core of his being. The electric circle dissipates and Kazuya lands softly on his feet. He looks once in his son's direction, nods his head, and turns to face the approaching form of his love.  
  
"IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!" shouts the evil form as she cautiously approaches Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya looks calmly at the devilish form of his love standing before him as he speaks with slow determined words,  
  
"You have tormented this place long enough...your time is over!"  
  
Kazuya then steps back into the Mishima Karate stance and calmly waits for the devil to attack. The just stands and stares at Kazuya seeming to measure his power. Her smile deepens into an evil grimace as she realizes that Kazuya is not as strong as he seems.   
  
"FOOL I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU HAVE RETURNED, BUT YOUR POWER IS WEAK AND LIMITED COMPARED TO MINE..."  
  
With these words the devil attacks. The devil is fast and powerful. She comes in with a sweeping low hit that Kazuya barely has time to block. It is followed by a swift small uppercut that feels like it has the power of a freight train behind it. Kazuya struggles to defend against the massive onslaught that has just barely begun. Knowing that he stands no chance of defeating Jun's devilish form, Kazuya searches for the one person that can help him defeat this evil beast. His defenses become automatic as he searches with his mind for the small thread of light. He looks through the black abyss and silently calls with his mind...."JUN......." Nothing...his mind reaches further as he calls again.... "JUN....." From the darkness a faint sound is heard and Kazuya stretches toward it..........then she is there. Their minds touch and in that second Kazuya shows Jun what must be done. Their minds are ripped apart as a blow slips past Kazuya's defense and connects squarely with his jaw. He flies through the air and lands near the large tree in the middle of the garden. As he rises to his feet devil Jun walks slowly toward him and smiles her dark evil smile. Kazuya's energy is almost gone and he can feel his body weakening. As Jun's form steps in closer he reaches back and clutches a small object in his hand. As the devil draws it's hand back for the killing blow Kazuya speaks four soft words...  
  
"I love you Jun."  
  
At this moment the devil's hand begins to move forward but something stops it and holds it there for a split second. Kazuya's hand shoots forward and as it plunges into the chest of his love he hears Jun's voice in his mind... "I love you" He drops the small object inside the cavity and pulls his hand quickly free. The wound seals once again and the devil staggers back.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" screams the devil as energy begins to swirl around Jun's devilish form.  
  
"I have planted a seed in you...one from which you cannot escape"  
  
The devil roars and tries to pull away from the forces surrounding it. The light grows brighter and the devil grows more frantic as a large vortex of swirling color appears behind Jun. Jun's body seems rooted to the ground as the vortex grows larger and larger. Slowly the purple ooze that is the devil's substance begins to seep from Jun's earthly body. The vortex accepts it all and as the last flows from Jun her body collapses to the ground. Kazuya falls on his knees next to her and looks deep into her barely conscious eyes. Jun shows a small smile and softly speaks as Kazuya's face hovers over hers...  
  
"I knew I could save you...."  
  
With these last words Jun's eyes flutter and close and a single tear falls from Kazuya's eye to land on her now lifeless cheek. Kazuya remains kneeling at his loves side as Jin slowly makes his way over to them. Father and son's eyes meet and in that one glance Jin understands. Jin looks down at his mother then bends down and kisses her once on the cheek. He rises and slowly stumbles away to leave Kazuya alone with his love. Looking back just once he sees his father lay his head on Jun's stomach and wrap his arms protectively around her. He then turns and stumbles away into the darkness. 


	15. Epilogue Two Seeds Planted

A Tale of Two Seeds  
  
Epilogue – Two Seeds Planted  
  
Personal Journal of Jin Kazama  
  
It is said that love never dies. I didn't know if I believed that until I saw what transpired after the fight with Toshin. I didn't really understand till I looked in my fathers eyes. I saw love for me and love for my mother residing in them and the acceptance of his own death to save us both. Yes I say to save us both because he saved my life and the soul of my mother with his love. The soldiers found me not long after I left my parents and when they were found they both were dead and exactly as I had left them. My father clutching my mother around her waist with a small smile of contentment on his face. I will miss them both, but I know that they are together..........somewhere.  
  
Jin rises from the small rock he has been sitting on in the garden. Looking down at the two graves before him he smiles a small sad smile. His left arm was broken badly but the breaks were clean and his arm will heal. He sighs quietly and bends down to pick up the small pad he was writing in. As he stands tall once again he turns as he hears quiet footsteps walking toward him.   
  
"Umm hey Jin..I uhh...well I thought I might find you here," Hwoarang says as he sees Jin turn. "Umm look I uh just wanted to say...that..ummm well..."  
  
Jin smiles a bit as Hwoarang stutters around his words.   
  
"Are you trying to say you are SORRY?"   
  
Hwoarang runs his hand through his hair and smiles a crooked grin.   
  
"Yeah...well.....look Jin about that stuff I said about your mom...I....I didn't really me...."  
  
"Hwoarang...I know..."says Jin as he interrupts with an upraised hand. "I don't need an apology from you now...what I really could use is a friend though."  
  
Hwoarang points at himself, raises one eyebrow, then asks,  
  
"Me?"   
  
"I don't see anybody else around here," replies Jin. "Besides I think its time you and I had a little talk...we CAN at least talk till my arm gets better ok?  
  
Jin looks hopefully in Hwoarang's direction. Hwoarang looks down at the ground as Jin waits for an answer. Finally after getting no response Jin shakes his head and starts to walk away.   
  
"Hey Jin," Hwoarang's voice stops him in his tracks. "Umm if it wouldn't be too much of a problem...could you tell me about your mom...I don't even know who mine is."  
  
Jin smiles, nods and then he and Hwoarang head back toward the Mishima complex.  
  
........................................................  
  
The sun begins to set over the grave-site of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. It is quiet in the garden this evening and just one old man sits peacefully while waiting on the sunset. Wang looks down at the two graves. He remembers the first time he met both Jun and Kazuya oh so long ago. How this place had been so special for both of them. Both good times and bad were had in this spot. He remembers with fondness as Jun as helped to tend the garden. He remembers the utter despair as he watched a small boy throw his only protection away. As the sun sinks lower and the evening rays shine across the two graves Wang closes his eyes to listen to the sounds of nature. It is then that he hears the beautiful sound of laughter. He slowly opens his eyes to behold two spectral forms running through the garden before him. They run from each other then meet together under the tree and embrace. Slowly they turn toward the old man and they both give him a small smile. Then as the sun sinks over the horizon they fade from sight. Wang smiles and rises to his feet. He slowly begins to walk away then he turns and looks at the two graves once more and chuckles as he thinks to himself, Two seeds are planted in the ground...yet from these two seeds one soul is formed. He then turns and walks away to leave the two souls now one to their blissful rest.  
  
THE END 


End file.
